


Garreg Mach Snowball Fight

by Okami01



Series: Dimiclaudeweek2020 Drabbles and ficlets [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Its after classes in the middle of winter at the Garreg Mach boarding school. Still, the rivalry between houses is jst as strong and a very competitive snowball fight stsrts.Prompt was modern.
Relationships: Black Eagles Students & Blue Lions Students & Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaudeweek2020 Drabbles and ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589959
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Garreg Mach Snowball Fight

A cold wind creeps through the Garreg Mach. football field. Students ran and past each other. Duckling behind mounds of snow and pelting each other with balled snow. Somehow, even though classes were over for the day, the class leaders and the students from their groups set out against each other. 

Wack, wack. Blueish snowballs hit Claude in the back as he runs. Dramatically, he turns back around, hands behind his back.

" Ugh I've been struck, " Claude yells."   
Behind him, Dimitri stops, worry spreads over his features.   
" Oh goddess, Claude are you ok."

Dimitri's running over, his footsteps far too loud in the snow.  
A second later Sylvain's yelling " Stop Dimitri. It's a trap," in his red knitted hat that matches his hair.  
A second after that, cold yellow dyed snow connects with Dimitri's face. Claude's smirking and ducking for cover.   
Dimitri wobbles. He plants his feet in the ground steadying himself.   
He hears Byleth shout, " point," at the top of her lungs. Apparently, she'd rather watch a bunch of her students pelting each other with snowballs then grade papers.

He hears Lorenz yelling at Claude for his underhanded tricks. Before yelping. Ferdinand must have knocked him out because now he's muttering apologies.   
Dimitri knows he shouldn't fall for them, yet more often then not, he does. 

More snow flies towards him, both black and yellow. This time he manages to duck. 

" Boar, focus! We're losing." They truly are. Felix throws a snowball towards Dorothea and she runs away. 

Sylvain only recently got knocked out of the game by Dorothea. Understandably so, after he asked Dorothea if she wanted to get wet for him and she crushed a snowball into his skull.  
Annette was gone too, taken out almost immediately. Leave it to the students of Garreg Mach to be so serious about a snowball. When you get hit enough times you're disqualified. The snowballs are dyed. The back of Dimitri's white shirt is is cold, wet and yellow. An unfortunate color but its one that reminds him of Claude. 

Still, Dimitri would rather not lose.  
Something he tried to keep in mind when he asked Dedue to go and make sure Mercedes was ok. Ingrid was there too but she was fine. They're all off in the distance. Ingrid is fighting Leone, Lysithea, Caspar and Petra.  
Pretty soon this will all be over.

"It's always snowing back home," Felix mutters angrily scooping up snow and dying it quickly. He starts to run and Dimitri follows. " If we can't beat a bunch of people from the city then what are we doing."

"Ahh, sorry Felix. You're right."

" Don't apologize. Thow." 

They throw. Managing to knock out Dorothea and almost Bernadetta. Before she skitters away behind Hubert. Dimitri jumps back but Felix is struck by Hubert and then again by Ignatz hiding in a snowbank.  
Byleth shouts again. " Felix is disqualified!"

Felix curses and then plops down on the ground. Why didn't Dimitri notice before that he was partially covered in red already.   
" I tried to help Sylvain earlier. If you weren't all so stupid this wouldn't be happening. 

Without missing a beat, Hubet starts throwing snowballs at Dimitri. " How foolish," he chuckles. 

" You shouldn't be so native, Dimitri," Edelgard observes. 

He shouldn't be. Heart pounding, at the very least maybe he'll be able to run until they're out of snowballs. 

Someone whistles loudly and the snowballs stop.

" Dearest Edelgard-" Dimitri turns at Claude's voice. " You look beautiful in the snow, it really sets off your eyes."

Claude somehow appeared behind them. From up on a mound of pre lumped snow.

" You've got some nerve. You've been hiding practically the whole game."

" Hiding is a perfectly acceptable snowball strategy."  
He watches Claude laugh and dodge Edelgard and Hubert's snowballs. 

" Hey you shouldn't throw snow at someone whose complaining you," Claude says continuing to dodge. " The white of the snow really sets off your darkness, Hubert. "

Dimitri starts to scoop up snow. Maybe he can hit them from the back.   
As if sensing his thoughts, Hubert turns so that he and Edelgard are facing back to back. 

" Don't think I've forgotten about you." He says.

Dimitri isn't entirely sure what he's supposed to do. But he's determined not to fall for another of Claude's tricks  
Suddenly a flurry of giant snowballs comes flying from the other side of the field. Straight at Edelgard and Hubert.   
They're both dyed with yellow. They're both sitting to the snow, resigned to their fate.  
Claude's always doing things like that and Dimitri just doesn't know how.  
Byleth yells out again and Dimitri wonders how her voice isn't cracked yet.   
He realizes that he should probably be running by now. 

" Ah, thank you for saving me Claude." He says, slowly backing up.

Claude jumps down off the snow pile. " Of course. No problem." He looks off to the side. Just when Dimitri is about to throw a snowball again.   
" Though I suppose I can't save you for long."

Those damned giant yellow snowballs knock him to the ground. 

Moments later Claude is hovering over him. " Sorry, Dimitri. Can't hold back when there's a prize involved." He smiles and Dimitri fights the urge to look away. He realizes what the problem is. Sure, Claude tricks him all the time, his hair is covered in snow.   
He'd been tricking himself into believing he wasn't in love with Claude. Claude and his cunning schemes and strange antics.   
This close he could see Claude's chest rising and falling. He was shaking. He reached out his hand to Dimitri and Dimitri only now realizes that he hasn't spoken to Claude sense he started talking to him.  
" Oh, um yes. I understand. Thank you," he rushes out. Taking Claude's hand they both wobble in the snow. 

" Um… Claude," Dimitri says taking a deep breath. 

"Hmm? Didn't hit you too hard, did I? 

Dimitri shakes his head. " No… No. I just thought. You seem cold… Would you like to go to Starbucks after this and get some tea?"

All his courage seems to evaporate into the freezing air. Claude squeezes Dimitris's hands through his fuzzy gloves. " That sounds great. I don't know how or why anyone stays out in the cold for long periods of time." Claude smirks " Maybe you can help warm me up." 

Dimitri feels his cheeks flush, more than they already are.   
Before he can respond, someone starts yelling. It's Dedue.  
" Dimitri, please get down I will avenge you," he yells. 

Claude's grasp on Dimitris's hands breaks and he runs. " Ahh, see you later I guess." Dimitri watched Claude run away and got up to join the others on the sidelines. Somehow, this all felt very farmilar to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimiclaudeweek! The prompt was modern and I really wanted to write about a snowball fight for some reason. Thanks for reading!


End file.
